


Like Being Hit With A Baseball Bat

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate is never on anyone's side</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Being Hit With A Baseball Bat

Honey Lemon could have gone her entire life without knowing what a two by four hitting someone in the face sounded like. And she would be happy not to. Unfortunately, fate, and Fred, was not on her side today. Fred had forgotten his sign and decided to practice his twirling with a two by four that he’d found in an alley.

Fred hadn’t been paying attention, neither was Gogo, who had her headphones on and was working diligently at her station. She never saw it coming. Fred had unconsciously taken a few steps toward Gogo’s station as he practiced, just as he was doing something that required swinging the sign around, Gogo turned.

It wasn’t loud, Honey was sure she wouldn’t have even noticed if she weren’t watching. The dull thunk of wood against flesh and bone, followed by a sickening crunch, probably Gogo’s nose breaking. Honey watched as Gogo fell, landing flat on her back. Gogo’s hands flew up to hold her face, there was blood flowing from her broken nose, leaking through her fingers and pooling on the tiled floor.

Gogo cursed loudly as Fred rushed to her side, helping her up. Honey gently put down the beaker that she was holding, they didn’t need an explosion on top of everything else, before hurrying over. She gently grasped Gogo’s wrists and pulled her hands away, looking at the bloody mess that was her girlfriend’s face. A dark bruise was already forming over her forehead and nose, which was still leaking like a faucet. There was a large cut above her eyebrow, which was also bleeding.

“We need to get you to the ER.” Wasabi said, cringing at Gogo’s face. “You could be concussed.”

“I don’t need the hospital.” Gogo rolled her eyes.

Honey sighed and pulled out her cellphone, taking a quick picture of Gogo’s face before showing it to her. She watched Gogo’s eyes widen at the sight of her own face, she looked Honey in the eyes and nodded once. Honey let out a dry chuckle before turning to Fred.

“Get a towel please.” She said, looking to Wasabi. “Can you get your car ready?”

Wasabi nodded and grabbed his keys. “I’ll bring the car up front.” He said.

“Here.” Fred handed Honey a couple towels and some disinfectant wipes. “Gogo, I am so sorry.”

“You broke my nose.” Gogo hissed, pulling away when Honey tried to wipe some of the blood that had dried off.

“Are you sure it’s broken?” Fred asked, cowering a little when Gogo glared at him.

“I know what a broken nose feels like, you moron.” She snapped, wincing a little.

When she was done, Honey pressed one of the towels to Gogo’s face, allowing it to soak up some of the blood. She led Gogo out of the lab with Fred in tow, Wasabi was waiting outside in his car. Fred climbed in the front, and Gogo was about to stop him, that is until Honey put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her into the back seat.

“Hold the towel for a second.” Honey said, reaching for her phone. “I have to call your dad.”

“I hate you so much right now, Fred.” Gogo growled, leaning back in her seat. “My grandmother is in town, this was going to be the first time that she didn’t have to go to the hospital and visit me in years.” Honey’s frown deepened. “Do you know how pissed she’s going to be at me?”

“I’m sure she’ll understand, Gogo...” Honey mumbled as she dialled Gogo’s father’s number.

“My grandmother hates everyone and barely speaks English.” Gogo replied in a clipped tone. “Every time she visits, she brings a metric ton of toilet paper and candles. She’s absolutely insane and now that I’m going to the hospital, she has something to gripe about when we ship her back home.”

“I’m so sorry.” Fred mumbled again.

“We’re burning hunk of wood on fire when we get back.” Gogo snapped, she brought her hand up and gently prodded the swollen part of her forehead. “And I’m talking about your head, not the two by four.”

“Please don’t let her set me on fire.” Fred whispered to Honey.

Honey rolled her eyes and hit the call button.

 _“Hello?”_ Gogo’s father answered after one ring.

“Hi, Mr. Tomago,” Honey tried to keep her voice stable. “It’s-”

 _“What happened?”_ The man sighed, sounding exasperated.

“Our friend, Freddy,” Honey said, smiling a little at the way Gogo’s father asked what happened.

_“The tall, stinky one? Or the big, clean one?”_

“Tall and stinky.”

_“Ah...”_

“He accidentally hit Gogo in the face with a two by four...”

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. _“How do you accidentally hit someone in the- That doesn’t matter, which hospital?”_

“Which hospital, Wasabi?” Honey asked, looking at her friend.

“San Fransokyo General.” Wasabi replied tersely, taking a turn.

“San Fransokyo General.” Honey relayed to Gogo’s father.

“I’ll call Dr. Harrison.” He sighed. “He’s used to patching up my child, ask for him when you get to the front desk...” He paused, his voice turning slightly more irritated. “Please tell my daughter that her grandmother will be less than pleased to be in the hospital again.”

“Yes, sir.” Gogo’s father hung up and Honey looked at Gogo, a frown forming. “Your dad says that your grandma’s not going to be happy when they come to get you...”

“I could’ve figured that out.” Gogo muttered.

The towel that Gogo was holding against her face was completely covered in blood now, and Honey’s frown deepened. She took the towel and handed her the other one, Wasabi seemed to notice that a blood soaked towel was in his car and he quickly handed Honey a plastic bag. Honey chuckled, of course Wasabi would be prepared. She took the bag and put the towel in it, tying the bag shut, and holding it up to show Wasabi that it wouldn’t contaminate his seats.

“You have to clean any blood back there, you know.” Wasabi hissed at Fred as he pulled into the hospital parking lot, driving toward the ER entrance.

 

* * *

 

Gogo’s grandmother seemed to only speak in angry Korean, with a few even angrier English words mixed in with them. Honey watched as Gogo glared at Fred from her hospital bed as she was berated by her grandmother. Fred seemed to feel the look as he sat in his chair, his head in his hands.

“The MRI results came back.” Gogo’s father told them after a few minutes. “She has a concussion, a broken nose, and needed nine stitches.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, the same way Gogo did when she was frustrated, Honey noted quietly. “Not to mention the bruising. I’m going to have to take her home and make sure she wakes up every hour on the hour tonight-”

“I can take Gogo home and stay with her, sir.” Honey said quickly.

Gogo’s father offered a small smile as he straightened his tie. “I’m sure she’d prefer that.” He said. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem.” Honey shrugged, watching out of the corner of her eye as Gogo’s grandmother hobbled over.

Honey had to hold back a puff of laughter at the sight of the woman that brought so much fear into Gogo’s heart. She was tiny and hunched over slightly, with a grumpy face and gray hair, which was pulled back into a bun. She probably would have looked a lot like Gogo when she was younger, maybe sixty or more years ago. Her eyes were sharp and cold, almost black in color, and her gaze reminded Honey of a hawk’s.

“Hey, Mom.” Gogo’s father sighed, turning to the woman and flinching a little when she growled something to him in Korean. He replied back calmly.

Honey and Wasabi shared a look, they’d never heard anyone speak Korean that wasn’t enraged, in pain, or mildly inebriated.

“You!” Honey jumped when Gogo’s grandmother pointed at her.

“Yes?” Honey squeaked.

“You take care of my granddaughter!?”

Honey stared at the old woman, she wasn’t sure if it was a question or a command. “I... yes?”

The old woman nodded and looked to her son, then to Gogo before saying something.

“You can go in and see her, now.” Gogo’s father said after a moment. “I have to sign some papers before she can leave.”

Honey smiled and stood, entering Gogo’s room.

“She didn’t hurt you, did she?” Gogo asked, looking mildly worried as Honey pressed a kiss to her forehead and sat down.

“No, but she’s really scary...” Honey whispered, glancing out the room’s window at Gogo’s grandmother, who was poking Wasabi’s chest and glaring at him.

“She could totally kick Wasabi’s ass.” Gogo muttered, looking over at Honey.

“Why’s she so scary?” Honey chuckled, taking Gogo’s hand in her own.

“I’m not allowed to ask...” Gogo lowered her voice to a whisper. “She slaughters her own meat back at her place. My dad and I went to visit and she cut the chicken’s head off right in front of me. I cried.”

“My Nana bakes cookies and makes her own tortillas...” Honey mumbled, her brow furrowing.

“She sounds nice.” Gogo smiled, gently prodding the swollen part of her face. “Sometimes my grandma guts fish on the coffee table while watching soap operas.”

Honey was quiet for a moment, watching as Gogo leaned back and closed her eyes. She could tell that Gogo was tired. Honey was hard pressed to think of a way Gogo wouldn’t be tired in this situation. Though, Honey was hard pressed to try and figure out how this situation could even arise.

“Your dad says that I can take you home.” Honey mumbled, taking Gogo’s hand in her own. “He told me that you’d prefer it if I were the one to wake you up every hour on the hour, rather than your insane grandmother.”

“She’s still gonna give me the toilet paper that she brought, right?” Gogo asked, looking mildly concerned.

“She didn’t say anything about toilet paper.” Honey smiled, chuckling a little. “Why are you so concerned about that?”

“I’ve never had to buy it before.” Gogo paused. “Or candles and matches. I have a lot of those, too.”

 

* * *

 

It felt criminal to wake someone up at three in the morning. Honey sighed, poking her girlfriend’s unbruised cheek to rouse her. The only thing to help ease Honey’s mild guilt was the fact that she, herself was woken up as well.

“I don’t like you.” Gogo muttered, not opening her eyes.

“I know.” Honey replied softly, kissing Gogo’s forehead. “Go back to sleep now.”

“I can’t, my face hurts.” Gogo replied with a scowl.

“Do you want me to get your script for you?” Honey was already off the bed and heading toward the door.

“... Yeah.” Gogo said as Honey slipped out of the room.

The pills were on Gogo’s counter, right next to the mountain of toilet paper, which had been gift wrapped. Honey filled a plastic cup with water before grabbing the bottle and heading back to Gogo’s bedroom. The bedside light was on, and Gogo was sitting up now, resting her head in her hands.

“Face still hurt?” Honey asked, setting the pill bottle and the cup down.

“I hate Fred.” Gogo groaned, leaning back. “I hate him. I hate him. I hate him!”

“I know,” Honey handed Gogo the cup and poured out a couple of pills, handing them to her. “And he’s very sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t fix my face.” Gogo snapped, taking the pills quickly.

Honey leaned forward and kissed Gogo’s uninjured cheek. “Do you need an icepack?”

Gogo shook her head. “This was gonna be the first time my grandmother saw me without stitches, or bruises, or general hospitalization in years.” She took in a shaky breath. “It’s like you’re about to not blow up your house when some idiot plants C-4 in the basement right when you leave. It’s not fair.”

“I’ve never blown up a house.” Honey chuckled, watching as Gogo let out a dry laugh.

“It’s called a metaphor.”

“Actually it’s a simile.”

Gogo was quiet for a moment. “You’re a real asshole, you know that, right?”

“I love you, too.” Honey smiled, kissing Gogo quickly before turning off the light. “Go back to sleep, I have to wake you up in forty-five minutes.”

“I hate Fred.”

 

 

 


End file.
